


Here For You

by DragonGirl2571



Series: Aiden Hawke/Fenris One Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl2571/pseuds/DragonGirl2571
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris comforts Hawke after Leandra’s death.</p>
<p>Male Hawke/Fenris Friend-mance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is not necessary, I recommend you read 'Aiden Hawke/Fenris One Shots' in order.
> 
> Set nine months into Act II (and three months after ‘Happiness’)
> 
> This is Aiden Hawke: http://dragongirl2571.deviantart.com/art/Aiden-Hawke-357100412

Here for You

 

           Aiden Hawke stared into the crackling fire, the last few hours seemed to blur together. He remembered learning of his Mother’s disappearance, running to Fenris’ mansion to ask for his help, going to find Gascard in Darktown and battling Quentin, the blood mage responsible for the disappearances of several women over the last few years. His mother had died in his arms moments later.

           “Did you find her?” Gamlen asked, pulling Hawke from his thoughts.

           “I’m sorry Uncle, she’s gone.”

           “You were right about the flowers and everything. I...I can’t believe she’s gone.”

           “I let Carver down. I promised him I’d look after Mother.”

           “So you’re to blame! If you’d been quicker or stronger, you could have... she could be...” Gamlen choked back a sob, “Why her? Why Leandra?”

           Hawke rose from his chair. “Mother’s gone will knowing why ease the pain?”

           “No it won’t. It will always seem senseless won’t it? Where’s the one who did this to her? Did you find the person who killed Leandra?”

           Hawke turned, “Let’s just say his killing days are over.”

           “It won’t bring Leandra back but I’ll take comfort in knowing that. I should talk to the city guard; make arrangements to retrieve Leandra... Leandra’s body.” Gamlen headed towards the door. “Take care my boy.” He added over his shoulder before leaving.

            Hours passed. Hawke tried reading to keep himself busy but he had read the same page three times now. Hawke closed the book and sighed. He placed the book aside and walked into the main room of his estate. Rex, his mabari, looked up from his spot by the fire place.

            “Messere?” Bodahn said quietly.

            “I’m going to my room.” Hawke sighed, heading up the stairs. Rex rose, and followed Hawke up the steps.

            “Yes Messere.” Bodahn nodded.

            Hawke paused at the top of the stairs. He looked down the hall at his mother’s room. He took a shaky breath before heading to his room.

            Hawke paced at the foot of his bed. Rex watched, swiveling his head, following Hawke’s pace.

            Hawke sighed and sat on the edge of his bed; Rex placed his head on Hawke’s knee and whined softly. Hawke absentmindedly scratched the mabari’s ears.

           “I don’t know what to say but I am here.” The familiar voice cut through the silence.

           Hawke looked up at Fenris.

           “Just say something. Anything.”

           “Eh... They say death is only a journey. Does that help?” Fenris stumbled over his words.

           “I suppose they say you go back to the Maker when you die.”

           “I’ve heard that too.” Fenris said sitting next to Hawke, “To be honest, I don’t think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk.”

           Hawke leaned against Fenris. “I wish I could have saved her.”

           “I’m sorry.” Fenris leaned into Hawke, “I’m sorry we could not save your Mother.”

           “I wasn’t fast enough to save her.” Hawke choked back a sob.

           “Do not blame yourself Hawke.” Fenris carefully placed his hand against Hawke’s back.

           “I know I shouldn’t,” Hawke sighed, “But I do.”

           They sat in silence for a few moments.

           “Fenris...” Hawke hesitated, “Will you stay with me tonight?”

           Fenris nodded once. “I’ll tell Bodahn you have retired for the evening.” Fenris said rising from the edge of the bed.

           Fenris left the room, followed by Rex.

           Hawke stood and retrieved his night clothes from his wardrobe; he removed his clothing and replaced them with his night clothes. He tossed another shirt on to the bed for Fenris.

           Hawke flopped back on the bed with a shaky sigh. He heard Rex barking downstairs and Fenris’ and Bodahn’s voices.

           “M…master?” Orana’s timid voice came from the doorway. “Do you require anything?”

           “Not right now Orana.” Hawke sat up, “But thank you.”

           “I’m sorry, Master.” Orana shifted uncomfortably, “I…I...”

           “It’s alright Orana, I appreciate your concern. If I do need anything I’ll let you know.” Hawke forced a small smile.

           Orana bowed and left quickly.

            Hawke heard Rex bark a greeting to Orana before appearing in the doorway, followed by Fenris. Rex curled up at Hawke’s feet.

            “You can wear this.” Hawke gestures to the shirt on the bed, “If you want to.”

            “Thank you Hawke.” Fenris removed one gauntlet, setting it on the stand by the bed.

           “What about your Mother? Is she still alive?” Hawke asked.

           “I don’t know. I have no memory of her.” Fenris removed the other gauntlet.

            “Oh...” Hawke said quietly, watching Fenris unbuckle his belt.

            Fenris removed his breastplate. He removed the armor on his shoulders. Fenris hesitantly removed his shirt, exposing the lyrium tattoos on his torso. Hawke handed him the shirt. Fenris pulled the shirt over his head.

           Hawke crawled under the blanket and curled up on his side. Fenris curled up next to him. Fenris put an arm around Hawke’s shoulders; Hawke snuggled closer to him.

           “Fenris…”

           “Hmm.”

           “Thank you.” Hawke whispered before falling into a dreamless asleep.

           Fenris heard Hawke’s breathing even out, he rubbed Hawke’s back. “I’m here for you Aiden.” He gently kissed Hawke’s forehead, “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
